PMD Fanon Wiki:Style Guide
Style of PMD Fanon *'Roleplays should have a character section and something saying who to contact to join.' *'Pages under 50 words should have a note saying that the article is a stub such as Template:Stub. ' *'User pages can be all lengths and not be considered stubs. No mature content. Please keep edits to them under 15%, we like main space edits.' *'Try not to create stubs.' *'Ask admins for help before you do something that could mess up the coding. Heres the person in charge of coding and templates.' *'If in doubt, ask an admin.' *'If your roleplay has no Pokemon in it, an admin should delete it. Don't argue.' *'For Non Pokemon roleplays, make them here.' *'Here is the person to contact for making roleplays.' *'You shouldn't copy from ANY other website unless you have the owner of that websites permission.' *'Anonymous accounts should only be used to test out editing. If you can not create an account, tell a bureaucrat.' Administration Style *For blocking, an admin must get permission from a bureaucrat unless the reason is clearly malicious. *When thinking of a new rule that could affect the future of the wiki and that has not been tested before, it must be voted in. For rules that have already been tested, get permission from owner, one other bureaucrat, and head admin. *When a user is blocked for 100 years or more, their pages become property or administration, and may be edited freely, protected, and deleted at will. If the said page is an RP, an administrator may allow an interested user to adopt it. General Wiki Style Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, is the largest and most successful wiki. This page lists some of the overarching guidelines that have helped make Wikipedia a success. You may like to consider them for this Wiki. # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses CC-BY-SA. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Category:Undeletable Pages Category:L8r Category:Policy